


【授权翻译】Andromeda Burns

by Qang



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who(2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qang/pseuds/Qang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>法师无法放手的东西确定了他的存在意义。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Andromeda Burns

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Andromeda Burns](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/144641) by vail-kagami. 



安卓米达星系正在焚烧。

一场大火烧尽了整个星系，它的恒星、行星、卫星、星云。星星过早地变成超新星，吞噬了它们所属的星系与星座。

法师没有造成这一切，这也不是出于自然原因。灾难发生因为没有人来阻止它。

法师远远地观望这场大火，这很美。他说服自己他的悲伤源于不是自己为天空画上这幅颜色。

星系烧了一百万年，法师看了十分钟便开始感到无聊。

-

“这真美。”

博士脸上散发着火焰反射的光芒，他的眼睛似乎烧了起来，但他没有在地上留下影子。

“我以为你讨厌毁灭，你不应该为此哭泣或是悲哀吗？”法师不知道为什么他又回到这里。

“毁灭与改变中自有美。灰烬将孕育全新的星系，可惜无人会来欣赏它。”博士眼中只有只有熊熊烈火映出的火光，“那么多的生命消逝，这不应发生。”

“你本可以阻止这一切。”

“不，我从未有过机会。”

“那就别难过了，不是你的错。”

博士转过头看法师的时候表情没有变化。

“我以为你喜欢看见我难过。”

“只有是我造成的时候。”

“确实是你，”博士喃喃道，转过头，“只因为你我才在这儿。”

-

飞船内似乎什么都没发生，法师决定忽视一切感官同逻辑、常识与记忆产生的冲突。他热爱一具因为他的触碰而弓起的身体，以及一个不断耳语他名字的声音。

博士正恳求他，而法师决定误解背后的含义。

-

再次来到地球，法师没有试图摧毁它，也没有试图控制或加害于它的居民——他并不觉得这有什么意义。他只能猜测为什么会来到地球，但可能是因为期待博士看见他曾经热爱的世界后眼中的痛苦。

或许他仍喜欢地球，但没有再毁坏的意义了。这个世界不会把博士带离他，没有什么会。

再也不会了。

-

人类刚开始走路，博士与法师就已然奔跑。他们跑下山，穿过深草地，避开断枝与石头，手牵手。这一天他们重回童年。

这一天他们为同样的事大笑。

这一天卡斯谢仿佛真的握住了忒塔的手。

日落打破幻象，博士的脸变得奇怪因为它上面没有阴影。笑声随着阳光一同消失，平静的伤痛回到博士眼中。法师知道接下来博士会说什么，他想用吻让他住嘴但那地方尝起来像空气。

他带博士回到塔迪斯，没有回头看草地上的单排脚印。

-

由于塔迪斯的允许，他得以在飞船内亲吻博士。他想她同样需要他才给幻影加了形体，毕竟他们仅剩这些。

-

烧尽安卓米达星系的大火两亿五千万年后抵达银河系，它缓慢地扩散，一点点杀尽其中的星星。

他们目睹这场大火抵达地球一度环绕的太阳，这个行星在恒星扩张时早已死去，现在太阳成了虚弱的褐矮星，一个曾经辉煌太阳的回音，五个文明的母亲。杀死她星系的火焰带回了她的光辉，她得以再闪耀最后一瞬，随后黑暗永远笼罩住她。

博士看着她隐去，然后微笑。

法师关上门前抹去对方的眼泪，他吻他空洞的脸颊上湿润的痕迹，尝起来有些咸。

“它会蔓延，”博士告诉他，“一个接一个地消耗星系，麦哲伦星云已经开始燃烧，天炉星座会是下一个被烧毁的。”

“烧遍宇宙。”法师认为这很贴切，万物都化为尘土。新的星星出生但原先的一切都消失殆尽。如果他认识的星星都死了，这仍是原先的宇宙吗？

这没关系，这再也不是他的宇宙了。

“不，”博士说，“它会持续很久，宇宙在它到达 M87前已经崩塌了。”

法师亲吻他的嘴唇与脸颊。

“宇宙早就崩塌了。”他的呼吸抵在他皮肤上。

-

“如果你在那里，你觉得你能预防这一切发生吗？”

博士耸耸肩，“我不在那里，我甚至都不在这儿。”

法师抚摸他，直到博士在他手下颤抖，“你就在这里，即使你不能在任何一处。”

“我已经死了，”博士坚持道，声调平缓，“仅仅因为你不能放手我还在这里。”

“这没关系。”皮肤触碰皮肤，法师确信他是唯一有权享受这一切的人。

“这不是真的，”他的双手被握紧，“你在愚弄你自己。”严肃深邃的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着法师，“让我走，总有一天你不得不这么做。”

法师大笑，没有语言来描述博士此时的表情。

“只要我想，你都会在这儿，在我身边。”他的手指划过博士的脸颊，滑下脖子，然后又回到了他的脸。“这是任何人能给你的唯一一个永远的承诺。”


End file.
